A textile fabric medium having a stretching property similar to a knitted fabric often generates a curl at least at one side portion in a width direction, so Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-27433 discloses a method that performs printing after having spread out a width of such type of medium and removed the curl.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-27433